Popular
by The Red Im
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it would be like if the Glee club kids were popular?  Set during Season 1 & 2 as Rachel tries to get Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After the 'Push it' performance, the kids of William McKinley High School were going wild. They rushed to the Glee audition list. Mr Schuester, still shocked, was confronted by Sue.

"William, Figgins wants to see you. Not sure whether it's for a good or bad reason, but I do hope it's bad."

Will followed Sue to the principal's office. The principal was smiling so wide that it looked like he would explode if he was smiling more.

"William, I am very proud of how you have brought this idea to promote your Glee club. Half of the Cheerio's money will go into your lights, costumes and microphone systems. I am expecting some great things for your glee club." Mr Schuester beamed.

"I - uh - um - thank you," Mr Schuester said, relieved. "Err-"

"Oh, William, stop stuttering. It's making my eardrum sore!" Will turned to an angry Sue. "Bring it on, buddy. By the way, what shampoo do you use? Because I have to swear not to use them. Your hair looks like popcorn, only it doesn't taste nice." Sue stormed from the office.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel stiffened. Finn glanced over to her. "I would like to sing 'You are my sunshine'." He began to sing. Every time he looked up, he gazed longingly at Rachel. Rachel crossed her arms but she had to admit that his voice was actually all right. As he ended the song, he clutched Rachel's hand. She struggled release herself from his grasp. Will clapped.

"Well done, Jacob. You're into the glee club." Rachel's eyes widened and Finn shuffled closer to Rachel.

"Hey," he smiled his usual crooked smile. Rachel looked into his 'always-so-innocent' eyes. "Don't worry. He'll hardly get a male solo with me and Artie around." Rachel giggled. They stared into each others eyes for a moment or two before a familiar girl's voice entered.

"Hello, FINN." It was Quinn.

"Err, hey, Quinn. Umm, this is-"

"Let me stop you right there. I don't even want to know her name; she's to low class." She giggled as Finn placed an arm around her. Finn looked puzzled.

"Umm, Quinn, err, why are you here?"

"Mr Schue let me into the glee club with Brittany and Santana." Two cheerleaders batted their eyelids flirtatiously at Finn. "We've already auditioned. Ohh, and-" She turned to Rachel. "Mr Schue said I will have the female solo for 'Don't Stop Believing'. She raised her eyebrow, smiled and gave Finn a light peck.

Rachel hated Quinn.

There were five new members: Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Jacob and a footballer named David Karofsky. Rachel glared. Now she had so much more competition.

"Hi, Rachel," Jacob jogged up to Rachel who was by her locker. He touched her hair she slapped his hand as she buried herself more into the locker. "I can make you get Finn."

Rachel hesitated. Wasn't that the thing Rachel wanted more than anything else; Finn as her boyfriend? But it was hardly possible, unless, of course, she killed her. But she wasn't going into any blood. She turned to face Jacob who had a dreamy look on his face.

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, Rachel. Who-. Who? What the- Are you dating Jacob?" Rachel strode past Finn as if he wasn't there and started kissing Jacob furiously. Finn glared at Jacob. Jacob nearly screamed; it was as if his face was getting sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. When Glee rehearsal finished, Rachel was still kissing Jacob.

"Umm, Rachel. You can stop now. Finn's not here." Rachel broke off. "Sorry, Rachel, I might have to go to the nurse. I've never been kissed before." Jacob ran from the room. Rachel touched her lips. Neither had she.

"Rachel! Come join in the fun!" Mercedes called. Mercedes slushied a footballer. Rachel jumped when she saw the sight. Tell me I'm not dreaming, she thought. Since when had glee club become cool? Artie splashed a cheerleader. Tina laughed as she strolled Artie along.

"Here, Rachel!" Kurt handed her a slushie. "Aim and throw!" He threw one at a freshman girl. Rachel just stood with a hand on the slushie and a hand over her mouth.

Things were so much more different.

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**no i'm serious all right. IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHY**

**IF YOU DID, STILL TELL ME WHY.**

**I LURRVVVE REVIEWS AND I NEED MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi guys! sorry for the wait but thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism!**

**As you may have noticed, I mashed chapter 1, 2 & 3 together now making a long chapter1**

**So here it is... ENJOY!**

* * *

After mash-up...

"Sectionals is coming up, guys," Mr Schue said. "Since you guys enjoyed mash-ups so much, I was thinking that we could do one for sectionals." The club cheered. "Oh, and we have new members! Darren Hughes, David Kentley, Sarah Pince and Dana Scully. Welcome them!"New Directions stood up and sand a short a cappella welcome song. The new members smiled and they all returned to their seats. Rachel slipped her arm through Puck's arms and walked back with him to the seats.

Rachel had left Jacob once she found out that he had spilled the story of Quinn's pregnancy to Sue. She gave him a look of disgust as he smiled nervously at her. Rachel sat next to Puck, with her hand in his hand. They were both good-looking Jews and she felt quite comfortable with him, well definitely more than she was when she was with Jacob. She looked over to Finn and Quinn. Both were looking at Puck; Finn was frowning at Puck and Quinn had a genuine smile on her face, one that Rachel had not seen when Quinn was with Finn. Finn looked over to Rachel and smiled his usual cute, crooked smile. She smiled back with her star smiles but stopped when Quinn was noticed that they were looking at each other. With one last look, Rachel gazed at him longingly and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, wait up, Rach," Finn ran to Rachel as she walked out of glee. "I just want to say that-" Quinn walked out of the choir room, laughing with Puck. She quickly placed a perfectly manicured hand over her dainty mouth, screwed her eyebrows and hurried to Finn, before dragging him away from Rachel. Rachel sighed. As she walked down the corridor of McKinley, she wondered what Finn was going to say. She started imagining them walking down the stairs together with their arms locked. Rachel Berry wanted to be famous, even though she already got heaps of attention as she was in glee club. But, most of all, she wanted Finn Hudson. She knew they were bound to be the 'it' couple and she would dream of herself being the most popular kid in the school. She knew their love would last forever. She stepped out of her daydream and started humming Delta Goodrem's song, "Without You". She stepped out side to the lawn and saw Tina and Kurt throwing a junior in the dumpster.

Sometimes, Rachel didn't like how popular the glee kids were. Yes, at first, she wanted to rule the school and show everyone how cool glee club was but now it was... "very" wouldn't be the right word, but maybe "too" would be. In all her life, Rachel Berry never believed in anything being "too" whatever, not to mention being "too popular". Now, she realised how wrong she was and secretly she wanted to change it. She never liked a blue slushie being thrown at her face and she didn't want anyone else to experience the pain. She passed Lauren Zizes, strong and all, throwing five boys in the dumpster at a time. Kurt, who, before, was main target for footballers who threw people in the dumpster, watched and threw back his head in laughter. Rachel shuddered, finding it hard to believe that someone who was once bullied was now bullying the people he was being bullied by. (Random note - if you say this or read this quickly, it may not make sense, or it may sound weird...

Anyway, back to the story :D)

* * *

Rachel thoughts transported back to Finn. She had to get him. She felt empty without him. He was her breath and she couldn't breathe without him. As Rachel passed a crowd of Cheerios she got an idea. Now you may have already guessed it or you may have no idea whatsoever about what I am talking about. But for those who do not know (and those who are not quite sure if their guess was accurate), Rachel wanted to be something different to her usual self.

Not so annoying? Tall? A bad singer? These ideas might be popping up in your head. But, no. None of these are correct. The truth is more terrifying. ( At this point I bet you scrolled down to the bottom of the page, as the suspense was killing you. Whoops! Sorry I just wasted a few lines ranting on random things to reader who I can't see)

Where was I?

Oh yes.

The truth was more terrifying

Have you guessed?

Yes, that's right.

Rachel Berry wanted to become a Cheerio.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**MORE REVIEWS AND MORE I WILL BE BOTHERED TO WRITE THESE HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**

**thank you for all the reviews but NEVER stop!**

**They are my determination and energy to keep writing!**

* * *

"Coach Sylvester," Rachel blabbered as soon as she was seated in the cheerleading coach's office. "As you may know, Quinn Fabray is no longer on the Cheerios and-"

"Of course I know that, Streisand," Sue stated. "I was the one who knocked her out of it."

"Um, yes," Rachel hesitated realising that Coach Sylvester was correct. "Sorry for bothering you with that foolish question. I didn't realise the answer because I-"

"Oh, cut to the crap, will you?" Sue retorted.

"Uh, okay," Rachel began. "So, I'm wondering if you'd let me on the Cheerios, since there has been a vacancy since Quinn left. I was just-"

At this point, Sue stood up out of her chair, took a sip of her nutrition drink and walked out of her office. Rachel stayed seated, horrified.

What had she done wrong? Did she say too much? Was Coach Sylvester about to go on one of her angry rants around the school and throw people around? Rachel shivered in her seat, thinking of every vile way she was going to die due to the cheerleading coach's wrath.

Coach Sylvester opened the door and returned to her seat.

"Congratulations, Barbra. You're on the Cheerios."

* * *

She went into the girl's bathroom. She took her hair accessory kit out and some hair bands. She neatly pulled her hair into tight ponytail and went into a cubicle to change. She slipped the body piece over her head and then jumped into the skirt. She finally tied the shoelaces of the new, white sneakers. She stepped out of the cubicle and gasped when she saw her image in the mirror. Rachel Berry was officially a Cheerio.

Rachel strolled down the hallway with footballers grinning at her, checking her out. She smiled flirtatiously back and swung her hips back and forth. She was a natural at it, it was like she was meant to be a Cheerio. As she was at her locker, Jacob ran up to her and started making out with her, as violently as she had when they were dating. She pulled away disgusted. Right now, he was not good enough for her. She was now one of the most popular girls in the school. Not only was she a Cheerio, but she was in glee club, which was the "coolest" extra-curricular activity after cheerleading and football. She was certain that Finn would date he now. She smiled, once again, as she walked to glee club, thinking about Finn.

* * *

"Dude, have you seen the new Cheerio?" asked Puck to Finn, Mike and Matt as they walked into the choir room. "She's like super hot! I swear I could see her spanks when she twirled to her locker. She's perfectly tanned and her legs are knock-outs. I'm going to get her number after school." Then he winked. "Then, maybe we could hook up."

"Umm, dude, is that her?" Finn pointed to a petit girl sitting at the top row of the choir room. He stopped. Was that Rachel? Could it be her? Puck was definitely right; she WAS super hot ... and cute. He just couldn't get his eyes off her.

"Rach! What happened to YOU?" Puck sat next to his now Cheerio girlfriend.

"Well, Noah," she began, "Since Quinn is off the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester took me on." She looked at a glaring Quinn. "That's right, I'M the new cheerleader." Rachel turned to Finn and smiled. "Hi, Finn." Finn smiled back. Quinn scowled and stuck her nose in the air. Mr Schue came and they started their day, normal as ever before.

* * *

"Barbra! Do a somersault for me!" Sue screeched out of the microphone. Rachel performed this happily. "Now, a triple-flip turning into a handspring and then a forward walkover, followed by a cartwheel where you stop to do a hand stand in the middle!" Sue smiled slyly. This was her ultimate test for cheerleaders. So far, no one in all of history was able to do it, not even Quinn. Rachel nodded her head as the other cheerleaders looked forward to watching her fail terribly. However, Rachel carried the order out perfectly without any fumbles. Sue was impressed.

"Well done, Streisand. You are now head cheerleader. I just need to call you a name that's shorter than Streisand. I called Quinn, Q, and Abraham Lincoln, Pork chain, HAM LINK. Oh the funny days, the good old times! Now a name. Lady? Sun clam? RAY SHELL? AHAHA! Good one, eh? What about Jazz? R&B - Rachel Berry. What do you think?" Rachel smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? (I hope u did!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Here's a quick sneak peek of the next chapter... :O**

"Here's our sectionals list. Everyone's fine with that? Good. I-"

"Mr Schue, I'm not happy."

"With what?"

"I'm not happy with the sectionals list."

**What do you think's going to happen and who do you think its is?**

**Find out next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D**

**I'm so happy there are holidays!**

**I hope you enjoy this one! (it's the first one with a song in it!)**

* * *

"Hey-focus, there." Jacob straightened the camera and jumped in front of it. "Hi, I'm Jacob at McKinley High telling you what's new!"

"Quinn Fabray, how's it going with your child?" Quinn smiled.

"I'm happy to say that I'm actually all right. I am handling it well and I'm staying with Finn at the moment. We're intending to give the baby away but we're not sure who right now." Quinn walked off with Finn's arm. The camera shifted to Rachel frowning at Finn and Quinn. When she realised she was being filmed, she dragged Puck from his locker and started walking with him.

"Why, hello, Jacob. What have you got to ask from me and my boyfriend?" Rachel asked, purposely accenting the word, "boyfriend". Jacob stared at Rachel and started shifting jaggedly.

"Rachel, is it true that you became a Cheerio just so that you could try and get Finn?" Rachel stopped walking. Puck frowned.

"Woah. Wait. What?" Puck asked a horrified Rachel. "Listen, Jacko Wacko. This hot stud is mine and I would know if she wanted Finn."

"Puck. Is it true that you've got your eye on Quinn Fabray?" Puck frowned and hurriedly walked off with Rachel as she stared questioningly at him.

"Miss Cohen-Chang. Is it true that you only started dating Mr Abrams because it looked good on your community service hours list?" Artie raised an eyebrow at Tina as she rolled Artie down the hallway.

"So, folks. That's the popular part of McKinley high for the day. Now for our new POPULARITY PYRAMID section. On the top we have the footballers and cheerleaders who are in glee club, then the glee clubbers, after that the footballers and cheerleaders, then the bad boys, hot girls, and of course the others who are too low status for us to talk about them." Jacob threw a slushie and winked.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Mr Schue entered the room with a smile. "Sectionals is in a week! Can you believe it? So, first we are going to have Rachel and Finn sing "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical Wicked and then the rest of YOU come in and we all sing "Proud Mary". After that we sing "Don't Stop Believin'". Is everyone okay with that? No? Okay, good, now we can move onto-"

"No, Mr Schue. I'm not." Quinn raised her hand. As Rachel observed, Finn instantly put on one of his adorable confused looks.

"Sorry, not what?"

"I'm not happy with the sectionals arrangement."

"Why not?"

"Finn is singing with Rachel. Therefore, I lose Finn to Miss Wonderful Voice. Why is it always him and her?" Rachel gasped. This was the first time anyone had protested against a duet sung by Rachel and Finn. Quinn stood up and was followed by Mercedes, Tina, Sarah, Matt and Dave. "We never get yo sing a duet let alone a solo." Everyone else in the choir room started nodding. Quinn looked down at Rachel with a condescending smile. The type of smile that said you will NEVER get him you loser, see I've got the power to do that, you don't. Rachel fought back tears until she couldn't hold them in any longer and she burst out of the choir room.

* * *

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by._

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you._

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile._

She hummed as she floated across the auditorium, as if in her own small world. The perfect world where she and Finn were together, where Quinn was a friend of hers and where the popularity of the club was high but not too high.

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile._

She looked up into the dark ceiling.

When was it going to happen?

"Hey," Finn suavely walked up to Rachel in the auditorium. He sat next to her on the edge of the stage. "Umm, sorry about Quinn. Probably pregnancy hormones. Hehe."

"Finn," Rachel said turning to him with a tear-stained face, "When will you realise that Quinn is.. is.. HORRIBLE and nasty and vicious and-" She broke down again. Finn put his arm around her shoulder. When the crying continued, he hushed her and hugged her. Though he was very sad that Rachel was crying, he saw that she was beautiful.

It was almost as if he was seeing her truly for the first time. The tears in her eyes made her chestnut eyes glitter. Her hair fell perfectly across her face, sticking to her cheek. Suddenly, out of instinct, he brushed away her hair and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up to him, in the most adorable way he could imagine. He pressed his lips to hers, not only getting the satisfaction of quieting her but also tasting kissing her, something that he had wanted to do since the first time they sang together.

"Hey, you know what? If Quinn weren't pregnant, I would be your boyfriend by now. Come on, we'll practise our duet now, okay?" She smiled as they walked back to the choir room, not believing that she was in Finn Hudson's arms.

Little did they know that someone was watching.

And that someone, was Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**:O WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? **

**Quinn saw them together? What will happen with their relationship?**

**What will happen to anyone's relationship?**

**Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:**

"'Sup, milf," Puck said as Quinn approached his locker.

"We need to talk."

"'Bout what? You want to have a family together?"

I need to make a deal with you."

**Please R&R!**

**Yup, the buttons just down there in the middle! :D **


End file.
